Indigo Moon
by SaccharinSplinters
Summary: Luna is the only night-talent fairy in the entirety of Pixie Hollow. But when the starflowers bloom during the Fairy Feast, a new night fairy, India, is born. It's Luna's job to teach her, but is this excitable fairy too much? When a mysterious threat jeopardises Pixie Hollow, will Luna and India be ready to defend it? Or will the deadly Cosmos Guild keep the Indigo Moon a secret?


_**Author's**** Note**_

_Hi~ I'm SaccharinSplinters and this is my very first story! I'm new to fanfiction so please don't hate me yet. OTL_

_This story contains at least two original characters of mine, some of the canon characters from the original stories (Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia, Queen Clarion, etc.), and occasional guest appearances from side characters (Gliss, Spike, Qana, etc.). It is also very likely that it will contain two girls falling in love and kissing and yeah so if you're not cool with that, then click away now!_

_Since I'm new here, I'm open to suggestions on what stories I should try next. Give me a buzz if you have any ideas for me!_

_Anyway, I hope you like it! It's wonderful to meet you~ (●´ω｀●)_

_Let the story begin!_

* * *

><p>"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" Queen Clarion's graceful figure descended from a cloud of shimmering pixie dust, a radiant smile upon her face. "I trust you found your way alright?"<p>

The pale fairy blinked. "Umm... yes."

Queen Clarion let out a tinkling laugh, and floated over to the young fairy. "Now, let's see about those wings." Lifting her delicate hands, she ran her fingertips across the edges of the new fairy's crystalline wings. They opened, shimmering in the light. The fairy's dark eyes widened as the slow beating of her wings gradually turned into a hiccuping flutter. The fairies and sparrow men watching the event unfold stared at the newcomer's wings. They were unlike any wings that anyone in Pixie Hollow had ever seen; they sparkled with a unique navy blue sheen, mottled together with the thin indigo outlines of the fairy's wings. Queen Clarion raised an eyebrow at the fairy's wings, but nonetheless held out her hand to the fairy, and lifted her into the air, watching the hesitant flying. The fairy's long, blue-black hair fell over her shoulder as she flew, and twisted around her as she attempted a few spins. Her face lit up briefly with a smile as she drifted back down, landing ever so lightly on the ground again.

Queen Clarion smiled and raised a hand, and the dark-eyed fairy watched as pixie dust swirled across the floor, bringing with it several toadstools hovering above the wood. One by one, a fairy from each of the surrounding groups brought something and placed it on a toadstool. A droplet of water, a pink flower, a swirling tornado, a hammer… "What are these?" the new fairy asked quietly, looking at them curiously. "They'll help you find your talent, little one," Queen Clarion replied with a smile. The fairy tiptoed forward, glancing over the objects. She brushed her fingers against the petals of the flower and it sank onto the toadstool, loosing its colour. The fairy drew her hand away quickly, and she backed away. Twisting her gaze to the left, she looked at the glittery tornado. Inching closer, she held out a tentative hand, but before she could touch it the pixie dust dispersed and scattered, the whirlwind disappearing. The fairy stepped away from the toadstool, glancing quickly up at the small band of fast-flying fairies. Turning around slowly, her eyes fell on a shimmering ball of golden light, and she stepped towards it. Each fairy and sparrow man held their breath in anticipation as the ball began to hover, higher and higher, until…

It vanished. The bright yellow light stopped shining, and simply disappeared. The new fairy's heart skipped a beat, and everyone sighed, when all of a sudden a brighter light shone in its place, fiercely white and pure. Pale indigo sparkles drifted from its core, and smooth swirls of deep navy blue twisted beneath the orb. The fairy's heart fluttered again and she reached her hand out to the ball of light. As she cupped her hands around it, light shot out from between her fingers and everyone watching looked away. The new fairy's hair blew backwards and as the light died down, she turned to face the tiny shimmer in her hands. "Fairies and sparrow men!" cried Queen Clarion happily. "A new talent has been born. I present to you our youngest fairy," she said, turning to the slightly bewildered figure. "In her hands she holds her newfound talent… the talent of the night!" A cheer rose from the crowd, and the fairy felt a rush of happiness as she clutched her tiny ball of energy. "Everyone, come and greet our new night fairy, Luna."


End file.
